Traje de sangre
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Su traje era lo único que era verdaderamente suyo… hasta ahora.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Traje de Sangre

Nada.

No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ni dinero, ni tierras, ni joyas o metales o sedas preciosas.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Inuyasha no tenía nada suyo, salvo su traje de la rata de fuego. Traje que había estado empapado en sudor y sangre mientras crecía luchando por su vida. Era lo único que tenía, un regalo de despedida de su padre antes de que la muerte se lo llevara. Era lo único que tenía de su propiedad que le pudiera ofrecer a Kagome. Eso y un título sin valor.

Y lo hizo. Eso, ofreció su traje. A menudo. Cada vez que podía la cubría con él, protegiéndola, dándole todo lo que tenía. Implantando su aroma en el traje, y su aroma en ella. Marcándola como suya.

Pero, ¿qué podría darle un hanyou a alguien como Kagome? Ella podría estar viviendo en una gran casa rodeada de tierra lujosa y vestida con coloridos kimonos. Debería haberse casado con uno de esos nobles que siempre andaban preguntando por ella, o con uno de esos machos de su propio mundo que intentaban cortejarla. Hombres que podrían darle cosas. Hombres que podrían darle todo. No, él no se la merecía. Pero mataría a cualquiera que intentara arrebatársela.

—Ella es mía —gruñó, aunque no quedaba nadie vivo que pudiera oírlo.

Sacudiéndose la sangre de sus garras reunió rápidamente la piel de la rata de fuego que había asesinado. La batalla no fue fácil, y probablemente seguiría sintiendo las quemaduras y los rasguños mañana, pero valía la pena. Tenía su premio.

Era hora de un nuevo traje.

Kaede le había ofrecido tener a alguien que curtiera la piel por él cuando descubrió lo que estaba planeando, pero Inuyasha quería hacerlo por sí mismo. Así que escuchó lo más pacientemente que pudo el consejo del curtidor, luego se preparó para trabajar con la piel. Quería apresurarse, ya era muy tarde, pero quería que fuera perfecto. Tenía que ser suave y flexible. La carne que protegería era de lejos demasiado preciada para cualquier cosa áspera.

Así que limpió los restos de la rata de la piel lo mejor que pudo, luego la puso en el río para remojarla. Llevaría un par de días, le habían dicho, quitar todas las impurezas. Así que la dejó a remojo. A veces se sentaba a la orilla y la maldecía para que se moviera, y otras veces observaba la piel en el agua y se preguntaba si había sido su madre o su padre quien le había dado a él el traje, y si lo habían hecho ellos mismos.

Dos muy largos días más tarde la sacó y empezó el largo y tedioso proceso de depilación. Era un trabajo especialmente difícil ya que la piel intentaba repararse continuamente. Era incluso más difícil encontrar el momento para hacerlo sin que nadie lo descubriera. Tenía que escaparse en mitad de la noche para hacerlo. No quería que nadie hiciera alguna pregunta. Era privado. E importante.

Una vez que estuvo limpia y sin pelo, tuvo que hacer la cosa más difícil en la que podía pensar… pedir ayuda.

Un curtidor habilidoso le dejó las herramientas y lo entrenó en los últimos pasos para convertir la áspera piel en suave cuero. Le llevó bastante tiempo, pero se negó a rendirse ante su impaciencia. El esfuerzo merecía la pena. Cuando terminó, acabó con un largo del más suave metro de lo que sería un día un traje de rata de fuego. Pero ahora mismo se parecía más a una manta asimétrica.

Pero eso estaba bien, no creía que a ella le importara.

Sus palmas estaban sudando de verdad mientras entraba en la cabaña, el regalo metido dentro de su propio traje. Kagome alzó la mirada mientras él entraba en la habitación. Su habitación. Ella le estaba sonriendo.

—Buenos días —susurró a modo de saludo.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

Se arrodilló nerviosamente a su lado. Con los dedos temblorosos sacó su regalo. Al principio no pareció saber lo que hacer con el bulto rojo de tela de extraña apariencia. Pero cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en sus manos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y amor. Amor por él. Ella era suya. Su compañera. Su mujer.

—¡Oh, Inuyasha! —la tocó amorosamente—. Es preciosa. ¡Y muy suave!

Su pecho amenazaba con explotar de orgullo.

—Podemos cortarla más tarde, convertirla en lo que quieras que sea.

Con el corazón lleno, la besó gentilmente, aún no creyendo que fuera suya. Realmente suya.

—Es un regalo —dijo.

Luego cogió en brazos el pequeño bulto que Kagome estaba acunando, y envolvió el suave cuero fuertemente a su alrededor.

Inuyasha no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a Kagome o a su hija. Pero siempre les daría todo lo que tuviera.

Y nunca las dejaría.


End file.
